


Together

by impliedcomplications



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impliedcomplications/pseuds/impliedcomplications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party returns from a mission in Ferelden. Not everything went according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Uriel paced the war room despite knowing that her adviser would not be coming to brief her on the latest mission in Ferelden. She didn’t especially require a briefing as she had been informed of the outcome long before troops had returned. In short, things had gone badly. Very badly. She seated herself at the table and ran over the conversation again in her head, still not quite believing what she had heard.

_"Ten?"_

_"Yes ma’am. Ten wounded. It’s a wonder nobody was killed."_

_There was a brief pause as she processed the information. “And you’re sure- no, **positive** that it was him? No doubts?”_

_"I saw it with my own eyes, Inquisitor. We are all just as shocked as you are."_

_Another pause. “And nobody knows how this happened? Or why?”_

_"One of the new recruits says he saw a stray spark hit him. You know, from one of the mages. It was chaos from there on out. Either we were trying to save our hides from the blood mages or we were trying to avoid his blows. The First Enchanter reckons it might be the lyrium. Says it might finally be wearing down his mind."_

_The Inquisitor nodded and thanked the foot soldier before releasing him._

Despite having expressed sincere concern for her military adviser, Leliana made sure there was no way for Uriel to see him. “It’s for your own safety, Inquisitor,” she said. Her own safety had never been a concern of Uriel. Her stupid title made her a moving target on a daily basis, anyway. It was her sanity that she feared for. Cullen had been cooped up in his quarters for about a week now and she had never once been allowed to see her friend. Leliana had told her that in his current state, Cullen was no friend to the Inquisition. Uriel only barely refrained from striking her. A frustrated sigh left her mouth as she rose from the table. The hour was late and there was little risk of her running into anybody in the halls. Now was a good a time as any to seek out her friend.

The halls were quiet as she made her way to Cullen’s quarters. Whatever guards there might be would be hard pressed to hear the rogue’s careful footfalls. His door opened with a creak and she cautiously peeked her head in. He was not looking at her when he spoke, “Please, no more potions. If I can’t get to sleep at this hour, there’s really no point, is there?”

No doubt Solas had been doing his best to keep the ex-templar under control ever since his return. “Trouble getting to sleep?”

Cullen’s head snapped to look at her. “I-Inquisitor. I wasn’t expecting you; my apologies.”

"Uriel, please. You haven’t answered my question."

He looked down, blond hair shining in the moonlight that streamed through the window. “Yes, I’m afraid so. You…” he trailed off as if he were afraid to finish. He looked at her through tired eyes. It was not weariness alone that occupied the space behind the heavy lids. Something else was there. Hurt? Disappointment? Whatever it was, it pained Uriel to see her friend in such a state. “You heard about what happened, then?”

Uriel nodded. “I did.”

His hands balled into fists. “Then why are you here? Haven’t you been told that I’m dangerous? I’m a threat to you and everybody in this bloody hold?” The sudden anger in his voice startled the elf, but she quickly regained her composure. She took a deep breath and strode toward the bed, stopping to sit on the edge. She could feel him shaking slightly next to her. Perhaps Leliana was right, Cullen was in no condition to be taking visitors. No, she thought. Her friend was ill and she would sooner be thrown to the Dread Wolf than see him suffer alone. Uriel touched a steady hand to his shoulder to find that he was covered in a cold sweat.

"What happened, Cullen?"

"They told you. I don’t know why-"

"I know what they told me. I want to hear your side." She gave his shoulder a firm, reassuring squeeze, hoping that the gesture would help put him at ease.

"I don’t know what happened." His voice cracked slightly as he struggled to keep a good hold of his emotions. "I got hit by a rogue spark or something and then… then there was nothing. I was subdued by the time I could see clearly. I could have killed someone, Uriel! I’m supposed to keep our men safe- keep them alive. I can’t allow you or anyone to trust me with that anymore.”

He was still shaking as he looked at her, waiting for her to impart her judgement. Uriel’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she eyed over the pitiful sight before her. She longed to embrace the broken man and hold him until all of this had passed. Instead she kept her gaze locked onto him. “You have always had the best interest of the Inquisition at heart, Cullen. Even now you worry about the well being of the soldiers and if I have my way, you will maintain your position as my military adviser after I am sure you are well. Bull will take your place until then.”

A look of concern passed over his face. “You would go against the advice of many of your companions… I don’t understand why you think such a decision is wise.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Uriel leaned forward and kissed him gingerly upon the cheek. She felt her body grow tense as she did so, unsure of what the consequences of such an action might be. “Because I love you and I will not lose you to lyrium. You- _we_ will get through this.” 

Distress replaced the look of confusion on the man’s face. “After all I’ve done? You deserve better than such rot. You do not need to involve such a mess in your life.”

She touched a finger to his lips and he was silent. She shifted her hand to cup his cheek and brushed her thumb along his lips. Cullen closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “This war has come at a great cost to everybody. I need you, Cullen. You are the best thing that could have come to me during this dark time. I’m not about to give you up.”

This time it was Cullen that leaned forward. He pressed his lips to her’s and Uriel knew she had her answer.


End file.
